Wonderful Stooge
by Mamoizelle Splash Boum
Summary: 20 Décembre. C'est l'anniversaire d'Akashi et ce dernier semble demander quelque chose de bien particulier à son larbin. UA - Happy Birthday Akashi !


**Wonderful Stooge**

Résumé** : 20 Décembre. C'est l'anniversaire d'Akashi et ce dernier semble demander quelque chose de bien particulier à son larbin. UA - Happy Birthday** Akashi !

Pairing** : AkaFuri (ils sont beaucoup trop mignons \O/ impossible de les rater ces deux-là !)**

Note **: Je ne suis pas Fujimoto Tadashi (sinon, KnB serait un Boy's Love ! XD), donc les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas x) (heureusement !).**

* * *

Akashi était élégant, classe, et surtout, sexy à en mourir. Lorsqu'il marchait, sa démarche était comme celle d'un félin et les rumeurs disaient que ses yeux d'un jaune or et d'un rouge sang avaient un pouvoir démoniaque pour voir l'avenir - voir même, provoquer une catastrophe. Les gens du bahut l'avaient donc considéré comme leur Empereur et chaque fois que Akashi Seijuuro passait dans les couloirs, personne ne devait le regarder de haut (comme il le disait chaque fois que quelqu'un osait le défier). Sinon, gare aux ciseaux (et ce n'est pas très marrant, selon le témoignage de certains patients à l'hôpital).

Malgré tout, s'il y a une personne qui ait réussi à le regarder dans les yeux ne serait-ce qu'une petite seconde... c'est son larbin. Lui n'a rien de spécial comparé à Akashi. Furihata Koki, de son nom, était un être chétif, lâche, banal, en bref : tout le contraire de Seijuuro. Plusieurs fois, certaines personnes lui demandèrent pourquoi Akashi ne changeait pas de larbin. A ce jour, la seule réponse qu'on ait eut... fut un petit sourire en coin (suivit d'un : ça ne vous regarde pas). Son larbin lui-même se posait la question (et il doutait fortement qu'un jour, il en aurait la réponse).

Pourtant, la raison était très simple : Akashi ne changeait pas de larbin parce qu'il aimait Furihata. Mais ça semblait tellement improbable que personne n'avait vu cet amour naître...

* * *

"Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire" murmura un jour Seijuuro dans une salle de classe en jouant avec ses ciseaux. Koki sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à une aussi brusque prise de parole.

"Oui, et... ?"

"Tu dois m'offrir un cadeau." fit le roux en se penchant vers l'oreille du brun. Bien qu'ils ne soient que deux dans une pièce, son larbin le repoussa doucement, au grand damne du jeune homme aux yeux vairons, et il lui adressa un sourire timide que Seijuuro lui rendit par un grognement.

"Tu n'as qu'à me dire ce que tu veux pour ton anniversaire." proposa Furihata d'une voix mal assurée. Bon sang, Akashi était terrifiant parfois (malgré le temps passé avec lui, il avait toujours aussi peur de Seijuuro) !

"Je te veux, toi." répondit le roux au tac-au-tac sans même réfléchir à la proposition. Mais Koki était la seule chose qu'il voulait, demander autre chose était totalement sans intérêt.

Son larbin cligna des yeux, pas sur de bien comprendre ce que son maître voulut lui dire, avant de bégayer.

"M... Moi ?"

"Oui, toi. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué à comprendre, pourtant." soupira Seijuuro en levant les yeux au ciel. La nature candide de Furihata l'énervait certaines fois, ces fois où il aimerait bien que son larbin ne soit justement pas son larbin et quelqu'un de plus intime, comme son 'petit-protégé'.

Furihata détourna le regard de son homologue et ce dernier se retira. Il n'abandonnait pas, bien entendu, et une prochaine fois ne serait pas de refus. Mais un jour, il aurait Koki dans son lit, gémissant et rouge de plaisir, en train de crier de plaisir.  
A cette pensée, une lueur de désir se refléta dans ses yeux et il préféra s'en aller, laissant son larbin seul. Au pas de la porte, il se retourna et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

"Sois prudent quand tu rentreras, Koki. Je n'aurai pas d'autres larbins, sinon."

Et il quitta la pièce, laissant Furihata avec lui-même dans la salle. Ses pas le conduisirent vers la sortie du collège et soudain, alors qu'il allait passer le portail, il entendit son nom crié par une certaine voix trop reconnaissable. Il se retourna, assez surpris, mais plus encore lorsque Furihata prit son visage entre ses deux mains et l'embrassa maladroitement sur la bouche.  
Puis, il se retira et Akashi put contempler les joues rouges sur le visage de son larbin, à cause de la chaleur ou bien du baiser ? Quoique, la première proposition était totalement idiote, puisqu'ils étaient en hiver et que les saisons hivernales n'étaient pas connues pour être chaudes. Hm... Le baiser alors ...?

"Joyeux anniversaire, Akashi-kun. Je n'ai pas de cadeau, alors... je pense qu'un baiser devrait suffire... non ?" se justifia Koki en détournant le regard.

Akashi prit son menton entre ses doigts et il posa son autre main sur la nuque de Furihata.

"Non, ça ne suffit pas. Et dans ce cas-là, que dirais-tu de faire un petit tour chez moi ?"

* * *

**Après quelques heureuses heures (de galipettes, peut-être ?).**

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient arrivés chez Seijuuro, des gâteaux posés sur la table basse du salon. L'Empereur, avec une cuillère à la main, prit un morceau de gâteau avant de le diriger vers la bouche du brun. Ce dernier détourna la tête, la cuillère se heurtant sur sa joue, et Akashi, bien qu'il trouvait ses manières mignonnes à croquer (quoi ? lui aussi avait son pays de Bisounours !), poussa un soupir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu es maladroit..." murmura Akashi en léchant la petite tâche de crème sur la joue de son amant. "Pourquoi as-tu détourné la tête ?"

"On en a déjà mangé deux..."

"C'est mon anniversaire" fit Seijuuro comme raisonnement. Il n'avait pas tort, mais bon sang : c'était pas une raison pour se goinfrer de gâteaux ! Mais il ajouta quand même : "Le gâteau à la crème Chantilly est mon préféré."

Furihata tourna la tête et un petit sourire vint s'installer sur son visage sous le regard curieux d'Akashi. Le brun prit une fraise entre ses mains et l'enduit de crème avant de la mettre entre ses dents. Seijuuro s'en approcha et croqua dans le fruit avant d'embrasser son petit ami. C'était doux - oh, doux et sucrée (si ce n'était pas Akashi, il serait déjà monté au paradis). Puis, ils se séparèrent, le souffle haletant.

"Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit... mais joyeux anniversaire, Akashi-kun."

* * *

**Voilà, j'ai continué sur ma lancée d'anniversaire x) ! A qui le prochain ? /LOL/**

**En espérant que cette lecture vous ait plus x) j'ai écrit un peu à la va vite, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;) pour ce qui est du couple FuriAka, ce couple doit prospérer sur le fandom \o/ ! VIVE LE AKAFURI XD !  
**

**Petit message rapide donc ;) merci d'avoir lu et gros bisous !  
**

**Big hug :3 !  
**

**PS : je n'ai pas encore vérifié pour les fautes d'orthographe, ce texte sera sûrement recorrigé XD Mais en tout cas, joyeux anniversaire Akashi :D  
**

**PS 2 : comme j'étais une grosse gourde, je me suis trompé sur le nom de l'auteur -w- évidemment, son nom est Tadatoshi Fujimaki, son identité n'a pas changé xD en tout cas, un grand merci à Kirinkai de me l'avoir dit x) !  
**


End file.
